The purpose of the Training and Career Development Program of the Primary Immune Deficiency Treatment Consortium (PIDTC) is to provide career development that will enhance education at the clinical postdoctoral level. By training clinical and translational investigators specifically in the area of primary immune deficiency (PID), the cadre of physicians and scientists involved in elucidating the pathogenesis of these disorders and in developing and applying improved therapies will be augmented. Clinical investigators caring for patients with PID require a complex set of skills, including knowledge of the biology of immune reconstitution and transplant immunology, familiarity with diagnosis and medical management of patients with PID, and expertise in hematology, infectious diseases, genetics and critical care of ill patients undergoing hematopoietic cell transplantation. The PIDTC brings together specialists from across the US and Canada and with its research activities provides a unique platform to train new investigators in the course of disseminating knowledge to providers, patients and families. The goal of PIDTC training grants is to provide support for research at the level of the clinical post-doctoral fellow. This career development support will enrich the pool of talented clinicians caring for patients with PID and advance translational research in the field.